With vehicle computing systems providing support to remote systems in wireless communication, sometimes removed from the vehicle environment, challenges arise in ensuring that these systems cannot be hacked. Since a hacked vehicle can present a viable safety hazard, manufacturers are incentivized to find methodologies to prevent unauthorized remote access to vehicle systems.
On current challenge that exists is that customers may be required to identify and enter a VIN into a website or mobile application in order to access a vehicle system. The cloud can then send a message to a vehicle, to pop up a message within the vehicle for confirmation. A driver can then permit or deny access. Vehicles without screens, or without screens equipped to present this information, may have difficulty enacting this method.
U.S. Application No. 2012/0262283 generally relates to a system and method for providing an odometer verification for a vehicle. The method carried out by the system includes the steps of: (a) receiving authorization from a customer to periodically store odometer information obtained from the customer's vehicle; (b) configuring at least one processing device such that it automatically stores odometer readings and associated correlation parameter values for the vehicle; (c) receiving a request for an odometer verification; (d) analyzing the odometer readings and associated correlation parameter values in response to the request; (e) determining a verification result based on the analysis; and (f) sending the verification result to a recipient in response to the determination.